Rascals and Redheads
by High-Lion
Summary: An insight into the lives of the Marauders and Lily Evans from their 5th year onwards.
1. Chapter 1

The Divination classroom was stifling in the early summer heatwave. James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting on their table, with a teapot and cups laid out in front of them.

'Well that's clearly Mercury and that's a Dragon, so that's two fire things. Odds are you're going to get burnt. To death. By a dragon. On Mercury.' said Sirius in a stage whisper.

A few students laughed and smiled, including Lily Evans a couple of tables away despite her best intentions.

'Well at least it will be quick. And, you know, won't happen.'

'Sorry Prongs, but I think it's pretty set in stone' said Sirius. 'Mercury and a Dragon. You're done in for. You're only saving grace would be in the unlikely event that Divination is just a load of made up nonsense, but what are the chances of that eh?'

Even Remus laughed at this one.

'Well then, tell my parents that I love them. And tell my wife….'

'That she's imaginary and you're a gobshite. Yep got it' quipped Sirius.

This brought even more chuckles from the class and Professor Picking peered from behind her spectacles to try and find the source of the disturbance. She narrowed on James and Sirius but they remained quiet and downward facing.

'Right, do me' said Sirius.

'I thought you'd never ask.'

A few giggles echoed through their classmates. Remus at the next table along rolled his eyes. James stirred up the tea leaves and let them settle.

'Right, well' said James unsure. 'There's a sort of weird tree thing and what I think is a strawberry.'

'A strawberry?' asked Sirius.

'Yeah, I think so. Or it could be like a peach or something.'

'A peach or something!' exclaimed Sirius too loudly. 'It was a strawberry a minute ago! What kind of weird fruit do you have at home?'

'Well, you know the answer to that, since you eat most of it. Besides it keeps changing.'

'It keeps changing? Let me have a look' shouted Sirius, grabbing at the cup.

'No you'll spoil it' spat James, snatching it away from him.

'Spoil what?'

James looked around devilishly, like a small child with a secret.

'The magic!'

Sirius erupted with laughter along with most of the class. Professor Picking, enraged, marched over.

'What's going on?'

Sirius, struggling for breath could barely muster a response and instead pointed at James, who adopted a feigned look of innocence.

'I was trying to convince Sirius that he shouldn't look at his own leaves, lest he spoil the magic within.'

'Well, that's a nice sentiment but once the leaves are set there can only be one interpretation of them regardless of the reader' said Picking with an air of supposed authority.

'Professor, can someone else please read mine,' pleaded Sirius. 'He doesn't even know the difference between a peach and a strawberry.'

'I do' exclaimed James.

'No you don't.'

'Yes I do, it just changed that's all'.

'Cos you moved them.'

'No I didn't.'

'Boys, quiet,' interjected the Professor leaning over them to grab the cup. 'Let me see.'

Professor Picking peered into the cup in her hands for a few seconds, before a grimace appeared on her face.

'My dear,' she said ghoulishly. 'The omens are not in your favour.'

The rest of the class perked up, listening intently. Sirius and James rolled their eyes at each other.

'The grim resides in your future' she continued.

'Oh joy. I die. Yet again,' sighed Sirius. 'Can we at least leave it until tomorrow though? I hear they're serving Shepherd's Pie at dinner.'

'Really?' interjected Peter, over-excitedly.

Sirius turned in his stool, much to the annoyance of the Professor.

'Oh yeah, with peas and extra gravy.'

Peter smiled, looking like he was off in his own dream world full of Shepherd's Pie. Sirius turned back.

'Sorry Professor' said Sirius earnestly. 'Now where were we? Something about me dying again?'

The class laughed once more. Professor Picking pursed her lips and turned away, briskly walking back to her desk.

'Detention, I think, Mr. Black' said Picking.

'For what?!' shouted Sirius.

'For disrupting the class'

'Oh great. Just great. You tell me I'm going to die, and I get a detention for not taking it politely?'

'I'll leave the time and date for Professor McGonagall.'

'You know what?' spat Sirius, picking up his school bag. 'If I have to sit through anymore of this drivel, I think I'll save the Grim a trip and just off myself'.

Sirius stormed to the trapdoor and wrenched it open before turning back one last time.

'And for the record' said Sirius, pointing towards the nearest table. 'That tea tastes shit!'


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stormed down the corridor, shoes echoing on the stone floors. His destination, though unplanned, had one objective: as far away from the Divination tower as possible.

As he approached the final corridor, he could hear a second set of steps ahead.

'Please don't be a Professor,' thought Sirius. He just couldn't handle any more hassle today.

He bright blue robes of Professor Dumbledore rounded the corner as Sirius came to it. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, like a rabbit caught in the headlights; he had nowhere to go.

Professor Dumbledore slowed, surveying Sirius over the top of the glasses perched on the end of his narrow nose.

'Ah, Mr. Black,' said Dumbledore. 'A pleasant surprise. Though I thought Fifth year Gryffindor's had Divination on Thursday afternoon?'

Sirius shuffled his feet, looking anywhere but at the Professor.

'Erm, yeah'.

Dumbledore looked Sirius up and down, before doing to the same to the corridor.

'Carry on, Mr. Black' finished Dumbledore and strode off leaving Sirius gobsmacked.

Sirius began to walk again, but still staring behind him at Dumbledore's back, he crashed into someone coming the other way round the corner. The pair clattered to the ground in a heap.

'Merlin Black, watch where you're going' cried Snape, crouching as he picked up his spilled books.

'Shove it, Snape' snarled Sirius.

Snape reached for his wand.

'Go on, make a move,' dared Sirius. 'See what happens'.

Snape thought better of it and let it go.

'Shouldn't you be in class with precious Potter?' spat Snape.

'Unlike you, Snivellus I don't need class to beat you'.

'Nor I.'

'You don't need class to beat yourself' quizzed Sirius, amusedly.

'No,' spluttered Snap realizing his mistake. 'I don't need a class to beat you, is what I meant.'

'Are you sure?' asked Sirius, pinching at his chin. 'Cos you said one thing but then another.'

'You know what I said.'

'Do I? Really? It sounded a bit confused'.

'You know what I meant'.

'Maybe you should take a class, get it figured out'.

'You know what I said!' shouted Snape.

'Easy there, Snake boy,' growled Sirius. 'Wouldn't want to start something you can't finish, especially when Avery and Mulciber aren't here to help you bully a first year.'

'You're one to talk, Black.' said Snape. 'Not nearly as big and tough, when Potter and the gang aren't here.'

'Aren't I?' said Sirius, stepping closer to look down on him. 'Seems to me like they're the ones usually stopping me from making a mess of you Slytherin's.'

'So what's stopping you now?' invited Snape.

Sirius paused, he couldn't let Snape draw him in.

'Not a thing.'

'Or' taunted Snape, 'maybe, you can't get a detention tonight because you'll be off with Lupin.'

Sirius froze. Snape couldn't possibly know.

'Yes. Seems to me like you'll be missing so much fun tonight.'

'Snape. I'd pick your next words very carefully' warned Sirius.

'Oh really' said Snape. 'Just Lupin wasn't in class today. Or yesterday. Seems to be ill quite a lot these days, almost regularly, like clockwork.'

Sirius growled.

'And then, there's the famous Marauder's. They too, seem to disappear at the same time.

'Been keeping tabs on us have you?'

'Not really, but it's easy to notice when you're not here, as I don't get hexed from behind.'

'Snape, I only hex you from the front,' smiled Sirius. 'Make sure I catch that big nose of yours.'

Snape look wild with fury.

'Go on then. Do it' said Snape. 'Hex me right now. Oh wait, you've got to run off to lover boy and tend to his poor, upset tummy.'

Sirius seethed as Snape tauntingly smiled.

'You really want to know what we do?' spat Sirius. 'You really can't bear it can you? That we don't cheat or lie, that we don't have to beg, steal or slink round the feet of others grabbing onto their coattails.'

'I don't care' smarmed Snape.

'Course you do,' said Sirius. 'You're a shitty liar Snivellus, but don't worry, I'll tell you anyway, just in case. Or better yet, I'll show you. Yeah, that's it. You can see the truth for yourself.'

Snape couldn't contain his eagerness, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

'There's a tunnel, underneath the Whomping Willow. There's a knot at the base of it, touch it and the branches will freeze in place. We go there every month with Remus. Lead's right into the forest. 9 o'clock, that's where we'll be.'

'A knot. At the base of the Whomping Willow' said Snape, pitifully. 'You really expect me to believe that? You really expect me to believe that I won't get smashed to bits before I even reach its base?'

'Course not,' smiled Sirius, very smugly. 'You use a stick.'

With that, Sirius sidestepped Snape and carried on down the corridor.

'And how exactly am I supposed to hit a knot with a stick?'

'Are you a wizard or not?' shouted Sirius over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape marched across the grass, dew flicking up off his shoes. The Whomping Willow loomed up high, towering over the forest, it's branches swaying and dancing to a tune of their own.

Snape stopped some feet short of the branches range, expertly as the game in his second year was to get a close to it as possible. He knew its range and its power.

He could see it, there at the base of the tree, a strange knot that has no rightful place to be there. His stomach lurched in excitement, Black had actually told the truth.

'Of course he had', reasoned Snape with himself. Surely it was a setup, Black thought that Snape would never have the guts to follow them. The joke would be on them though, Snape would have the element of surprise on them.

He spotted a discarded twig close to it, one that he just knew would do the trick.

'Wingardium Leviosa', he uttered as the twig took steady flight. It didn't make a sound as it struck the know, but Snape knew it had worked. The branches of the Whomping Willow creaked as they came to halt.

Snape took a few steps and then jumped back, fully expecting the Whomping Willow to strike but it stayed true. Snape strutted to the trunk and carefully examined it until he found a small hidden pass through it's tangled roots.

He found himself in a small, earthy tunnel with only one direction to go. He ambled on, wand illuminated and after a while he began to feel a little more enclosed. Sure enough, the ceiling began to slope down and after a few more steps, he had to stoop. By the time, he reached the end he was on his hands and knees, crawling in the mud, but he knew he had reached his destination. Up ahead he could hear the clatter of the Marauder's.

* * *

Sirius strolled down the corridor, shirt untucked, tie loose, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. As he bounced down the steps into the hall, a familiar voice rang out.

'Finally' said James, sticking his hands in the air, almost knocking Peter atop the head at the side of him. 'Where on earth have you been, we're late.'

'Ah, just wining and dining, Minnie.'

'You mean she gave you a biscuit and some tea, whilst she bollocked you?'

'Pretty much' laughed Sirius, causing James and eventually Peter to follow suit.

'What for this time,' asked Peter.

'What do you think?' said Sirius, shaking his head in disbelief. 'For that nonsense earlier with Picking.'

'Oh yeah.'

Sirius slapped James on the chest.

'Anyway, liven up, should be a good one tonight.'

'Doubt that,' said James glumly.

Sirius smiled, James had never seen such a terrifying smile from his friend.

'Don't worry, Snape's with us tonight.'

'What do you mean?' asked James, fright in his voice, 'What have you done?'.

'Nothing' said Sirius. 'Well, nothing too bad. Snape was poking his fat nose around earlier, asking where us and Moony went off to every month. So, I told him to meet us up the tunnel tonight and he'd see for himself. Can't wait to see his stupid face.'

James face went white with terror.

'No' said James. 'Please tell me you haven't'.

'Come on, it'll be fun.'

'No, it won't,' shouted James, angrier than either Peter or Sirius had ever seen. 'It will be a bloodbath. Snape's already out there.'

Sirius blanched and looked at Peter's watch. It read 8:58pm.

James turned to Peter.

'Go get Dumbledore or McGonagall, now!'

'Where are you going?' asked Peter.

'To stop Snape if I can.'

'I'm coming with you,' said Sirius.

'No, you're not,' spat James. 'You've already done enough.

James sprinted out of the doors as Peter ran up the stairs. Sirius dropped his shoulders, realising just how costly his mistake could be.

* * *

Snape could see a light ahead, and quickly extinguished the light from his wand. He slowed, making sure he wouldn't make a sound and alert them to his presence.

He could hear someone crashing about up ahead, and as he approached he could clearly see a wooden wall with a hole in it, small enough to crawl through.

It was now deathly quiet. Snape crawled forward, blood pounding through his ears, he was so close now. He could see the legs of a chair covering the hole, he reached and pushed them out of the way. As he dragged himself up out of the hole, he could hear someone in the next room.

Claws scratching on the wood was a sound he wasn't expecting to hear, they were coming closer, and a snarl emanated from the doorway as Remus the Werewolf finally came into the room.

Snape froze, dumbstruck by fear, he was willing his legs to do a task they simply would not do: move.

It sniffed at him, inhaling in his human scent. Its jaws opened in anticipation, saliva frothing from its mouth at the prospect of a meal. It inched closer, winding itself up to pounce and then:

A pair of hands grasped around Snape's legs and yanked him back through the hole, as the Werewolf launched itself at him.

Snape opened his eyes that had jammed shut as the Werewolf struck, facing the dirt on his front, he could only hear the vicious snarling of the Werewolf mere inches from him, snapping and clawing at the hole.

He bolted backwards in sheer terror, until his hands found the wall behind and he slid down it.

'Go,' said a voice beside him, breathlessly.

He turned to see James Potter sat next to him, his saviour, drenched in sweat.

Potter nudged him, and repeated.

'Go. Now.'

'But, but,' mumbled Snape, as he feebly nodded towards the Werewolf.

'I'll handle this,' said James stoically. 'Just go. Get to Dumbledore, he's already on his way.'

Snape did not need telling twice, and took off as fast as possible, crawling back down the tunnel.

Over his shoulder, he heard Potter shout out fiercely.

'Remus, it's me. Stupefy! Damn it, Remus. It's me, James. Calm yourself. Stupefy! Stupefy …'

He could hear no more. Whether it was the blood pounding in his ears that drowned out Potter's voice or it died out of its own accord he couldn't tell, but he slowed and craned his neck to look behind him.

He could only see darkness with a pin prick of light far up the tunnel. He swore for a second he saw something enter the hole from the tunnel, but no way Potter would do that. Even he wasn't that stupid.

Snape cried out weakly.

'Potter?'

There was no answer and no time for it, Snape turned and continued down the tunnel.

Soon the crampedness relented, and Snape stumbled out of the tree trunk on to the grass.

He lay looking up at the night sky, catching his breath, thanking the stars that tonight wasn't his last until a light flickered around him and the crunch of grass being trampled interrupted the silence.

He dragged himself up to see Dumbledore striding across the lawn, lit wand held aloft.

'Severus,' he said with concern, gently taking him by the shoulders, 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine sir,' mumbled Snape. 'Potter's still up there'.

'Very well,' said Dumbledore. 'I must ask you to go straight to Madam Pomfrey, and I will be up shortly after I assist Mr Potter.'

'That won't be necessary,' said a voice in the darkness.

Dumbledore aimed his wand at the source, and James Potter climbed out of the tree and into the wandlight. Bloodied, beaten and exhausted, he looked every inch like a man that had just battled a Werewolf.

'James' whispered Dumbledore, as he strode over, deftly searching Potter for wounds.

'I'm fine sir,' said James bitterly. 'It's not my blood.'

* * *

Dumbledore marched the pair straight to the Hospital Wing, where Sirius and Peter were already waiting for them on Dumbledore's order. Dumbledore motioned for the pair to take a pair of beds, whilst Madam Pomfrey began to fuss over them, Peter greeted them but Sirius could not lift his eyes from the floor.

'I said I'm fine,' uttered James, his eyes full of contempt, never leaving Sirius' direction.

'You need to be checked for bites or scratches,' hissed Madam Pomfrey.

'It's not my blood, trust me,' said James. 'And, he's fine too, I got there before anything happened.'

Madam Pomfrey huffed and stopped the beeline she was making for Snape, instead she hurried off towards her office.

'Sirius,' said Dumbledore, as he sat.. 'Please explain.'

'It's my fault, sir,' said Sirius, ashamedly. 'All my fault.'

James scoffed, and Dumbledore held his hand up to stop him speaking out.

'Please, James. Continue, Sirius'

'I was angry, from Divination earlier and from a letter from home, so I took my frustration out on Snape, without thinking. I told him where us and Remus would be tonight. I'm sorry.'

'Us?' queried Dumbledore.

James, gripped his chair tighter, realising the implication of Sirius' words. He'd let slip they were planning to be with Remus tonight.

'Us,' said Sirius, pointing to himself, Peter and James. 'We usually sneak up after Pomfrey has gone and keep Remus company until just before … it. Then, we keep watch outside the Shack just incase until morning, and come back to Hogwarts just before breakfast.'

James exhaled quietly. He was still seething with rage at Sirius, but even still, Sirius had managed to keep their Animagus abilities out of the conversation by telling Dumbledore about what they used to do before they could transform, he'd give him just the tiniest ounce of credit for that at least.

'Very well,' mused Dumbledore. 'Mr. Snape, may I ask if you agree with Sirius's explanation of tonight's events?

Snape eyes were almost red with fury, but he couldn't fault Sirius' brutally honest answer.

'I seriously doubt his apology or his excuses, but yes. He lured me down the tunnel.'

'I never said I lured you,' snapped Sirius.

'Now, now,' lulled Dumbledore. 'The two sides of a coin do not need be identical for it to still be the same coin. Mr. Black, Mr. Snape, I will leave the appropriate punishments up to your heads of houses.'

Snape looked unspeakably angry.

'Severus, whilst you were the immediate victim tonight, you broke the school rules and ventured out of grounds. That said, I doubt your punishment, ought to be or will be as severe as Mr. Black's. Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, you may return back to Gryffindor Tower.'

Sirius and Peter sloped off out of the ward and Dumbledore rounded on James and Severus, peering at them curiously.

'Mr. Snape,' he begun. 'I believe you understand the severity of the situation far more clearer tonight than last?'

Snape nodded.

'Very well. I must insist that you do not utter a single word of tonight's events to anyone.'

The look of unbridled anger on Snape's face was one James had never seen before.

'But, sir,' protested Snape. 'He's a Werewolf.'

'Indeed he is', mused Dumbledore. 'But much more than that, he is a teenager. A young boy, who, through no fault of his own, has a terrible affliction that he must battle alone. I have offered as much assistance as I can, in accommodating him at Hogwarts, and for that I have put myself at a precarious risk, but in the full and total trust of Remus Lupin and his family.'

He stood up, as if bringing himself to his full might, but to James, he looked like he was offering his vulnerability as a gesture.

'Severus, I cannot ask you to make an Unbreakable Vow, nor would I,' said Dumbledore. 'However, James, at great personal risk, saved your life tonight, from what surely would have been an incomprehensible fate. That said, he did save your life, and as such, you owe him a life debt.'

If James thought Snape was angry before, then he was wrong, this was pure rage and fire.

'James,' said Dumbledore, earnestly. 'You have a choice, to hold Severus' life debt over him, however I do not think that wise. Would you, in return for Severus keeping tonight's events a secret, consider his life debt fulfilled and equal?'

James looked Snape straight in the eye.

'Yes.'

'And, Severus' said Dumbledore, 'Would you be willing to uphold this deal, and keep this secret for as long as you both shall live?'

'Yes.'

'Excellent,' said Dumbledore, clapping his hands, causing the pair of boys to nearly jump out of their beds. 'Now, Madam Pomfrey would like a thorough check over you both, but I think we can all agree, you've probably had enough excitement for one night. Off to bed, please.'

James was not entirely sure what happened that night, other than Dumbledore, somehow had managed to keep Remus' secret under wraps somehow. His head hurt, he'd used a lot of energy fighting off Remus as the Stag, and he'd had to lie to both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey about not being injured, he could feel the scratches in his hair and along his shoulders where Remus had chewed and clawed at him as he'd forced him back out of the room.

'Ahem,' tooted the Fat Lady as James reached the portrait.

'Just fucking open the door,' snarled James, far too tired for any further antics tonight.

The Fat Lady surprisingly obliged and James marched up to his dormitory. As he opened the door about to stagger and collapse into his bed, he was Peter and more so, Sirius, sat on their beds waiting for him. He took just one, irate look at Sirius, snatched up his pillow and walked back downstairs to find a place in the common room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily descended the stairs from her dormitory, just like every other morning since she'd began at Hogwarts, having got up early and dressed without waking her roommates or battling them for the bathroom, just like every other morning and just like every other morning, she'd find a quiet corner and finish off some homework or read a book until the morning bustle of the common room just got too loud to cope with, in which case she would slope off to breakfast and ready herself for the day.

As she reached the last few steps, she could see a pair of feet dangling off one the couches. One of the 7th years, she thought, had maybe been drinking all night and crashed out on a sofa.

She would wake them up and get them back to their dormitory before the loudness of the first years did that for her.

As she rounded the couch, she that it was someone she completely did not expect it to be. James Potter.

As if almost passed out, James was sprawled on the couch, with a pillow from one of the beds, hair spraying out over it, at the most peculiar angles, but that was not what caught her eye.

His shirt was torn and covered in streaks of blood, James' face had not escaped the splatter, and more so, one of the rips was quite large at the bottom of his shirt, revealing his stomach quite unobtrusively.

Lily noted, that for once, the Hogwarts rumour mills were true, James did have a well defined stomach, and Lily, try as she might, could not stop staring.

James let out a soft snore, and tossed in his sleep, which broke Lily out of her catatonic state.

She definitely would not let James be found here, lest so, like this, by one of his admirers. She stuck out her foot and gently nudged his dangling shoe. It barely registered with him.

She tried again, this time with a gentle kick, but it did not wake him. So she went a little harder this time, with what she classed as a 'definite kick', but James slept on.

'Sod this,' she thought, and swung her leg to kick him quite strongly, but completely misjudged her own abilities. Instead, she missed his nearest leg as her's swung upwards, and instead fell forward, effectively stamping on his other leg.

'AAAAARGH,' screamed James as he sat bolt upright, whilst Lily nearly fell back off him. 'What the bloody hell, Evans?'

Lily stumbled back away from him and attempted to stand up straight, presenting herself quite poorly as having not done anything.

'About time,' said Lily, as if nothing had happened. 'I've been trying to wake you for ages. You can't sleep here.'

James looked bewildered, before realisation set in.

'Oh, sorry, thought we were in my room.'

'What would I be doing in your room?'

James smiled, 'Well …..'

'Never mind,' said Lily hotly. 'And get off the couch, people have to sit here you know.'

'Yeah, yeah,' said James extracting himself off the couch and moping towards the stairs.

'Potter,' Lily offered, just before he reached the stairs. 'Why are you covered in blood?'

Potter grabbed at his shirt and lifted it into his view.

'Oh, yeah,' he muttered, more to himself than her. 'Got into a bit of a caper last night, nothing much. Not even my blood.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, it's fine,' he added lamely. 'You should see the other guy.'

Lily let it go and settled down on the couch, reading her Charms textbook.

Less than two minutes had passed, before the thunder of footsteps could be heard on the stair, far too loud for an early morning.

Potter jogged back into the common room, freshly changed but with Sirius in hot pursuit.

'James' pleaded Sirius as he chased him, but James continued towards the door, without acknowledging him or Lily. Sirius finally caught up to him just before the exit and grabbed at James' shoulder to stop him. James wrenched his hand off him, turned and threw Sirius to the floor, wand now pointing down at his friend.

'Don't,' spat James, seething. 'Not today.'

'Please, James' begged Sirius, more feeble than Lily had ever seen or imagined.

'Don't push it. You've already done enough.'

'Just let me help'

'How Sirius? It's your fault, Sirius. You've ruined everything and you don't even really care.'

'I do.'

'Then why did you do it, then?'

'I didn't think,' protested Sirius.

'Yeah, you did. You and I both know you're smarter than that. You knew exactly what you were doing and that makes it ten times worse. Maybe, you're more like your family than you let on…, Black.'

James put so much venom into his words than Lily thought Sirius would breakdown into tears, he certainly looked like it, but James pocketed his wand and headed out the door, not before adding.

'Morning, Evans.'

Sirius turned to her, bewildered, having not seen her sat there and stared at her for a few seconds, uncomfortably before standing and brushing himself off.

'Evans,' he nodded politely before heading back upstairs.

Lily thought she would never, ever figure out what went on in boys heads after that, frankly, weird exchange.


	5. Chapter 5

After her encounter with Snape, Lily knew that Sirius had played a trick on Severus, and that it was James Potter, of all people, who risked his live to save him. From what or who, exactly, was still a mystery that most of the school were trying to unravel, whilst the three involved parties remained more tight lipped than any other Hogwarts student before them.

Rumours persisted wildly through the halls and corridors, including her own personal, laughable favourite, that Snape and Sirius were ill-fated lovers who, after trying to sneak off for a midnight tryst, needed to be rescued by James from the monster underneath the Whomping Willow.

She'd treated herself to a long, hearty chuckle when she heard than one. Even for Hogwarts, that was ridiculous. Not the notion per se, but anyone who had met Sirius and Snape knew that they loathed each other, beyond compare. The fact that Sirius was able to woo almost any girl in the school, at will, only added fuel to the fire.

'Exactly' said Mary MacDonald one morning as they sat at breakfast. 'Maybe he's been through all the girls at Hogwarts and is looking for more of a challenge.'

'He's not been through all the girls,' said Lily scandalized.

'Most of them thought eh? Not to mention, he got caught in the broom cupboard with the Head Girl last year.'

'I still don't believe that,' said Alice.

'It's true,' said Peter, interrupting them without them realising he was there. He smiled sadly, before adding. 'I was his lookout'

'See,' said Mary, pointing her fork at Lily.

'That doesn't mean he's gay,' reasoned Lily.

'Who's gay?' asked Marlene McKinnon, sitting down next to Peter.

'Sirius,' said Mary.

'Trust me, he's not gay.'

'Speaking from personal experience are we Marlene?' asked Alice

'Yeah. I am,' said Marlene sternly. 'Put is this way, if he was gay then us girls have got a fight on our hands, because I think he'd turn half the boys in this school inside a week.'

Lily snorted, but the rest of the girls looked slightly worried.

'Come on, Lily, said Marlene. 'Even your weird taste in men, can't deny that Sirius is a bona fide stunner.'

'I don't have weird taste in men.'

'You have James Potter hanging off your every word and you won't give him the time of day.'

'That's because James Potter is a berk, who bullies people for fun,' defended Lily.

'And Snape doesn't?'

'They're not the same.'

'You're right, Snape's so much worse and James is so much more attractive.'

Lily huffed is frustration, she'd never win this argument with her friends, instead she'd change the subject whilst Peter, for once, was not flanked by his friends.

'So, Peter,' she began. Immediately, Peter sat a little straighter and his face flushed with color. 'Where are James and Sirius?'

'Around, I suppose', shrugged Peter, concentrating deeply on his porridge.

'Funny, I haven't seen them, and usually if you can't see them, you can definitely hear them.'

Peter wouldn't make eye contact with Lily.

'I suppose it had something to do them arguing Wednesday morning then?'

'What?'

'I saw them arguing in the common room, yesterday. James was very angry with him. Are they still arguing?'

'They're not arguing.'

'Then why are they fighting?'

Peter caught himself before he revealed anymore, and stood from the table.

'Excuse me,' said Peter as he scurried off out of the hall, leaving Lily even more confused.

That confusion would be compounded later that day in Charms. Lily was waiting for the class to begin, when Sirius, with his customary lateness, walked in five minutes into the lesson. He headed straight to the back of the room where he sat next to James, Remus and Peter.

As he reached the empty seat, James gave him a stern look.

'That seat's taken.'

Sirius turned and looked for a vacant spot, the only one being next to Lily at the front. Defeated, Sirius walked forward and sat down beside her.

'Sorry, Evans,' he offered.

Lily ignored him for the rest of the class, as he kept to himself, whilst Professor Flitwick talked them through the Obliviation Charm, before setting the class to work on a foot of parchment from his notes.

Lily began diligently writing, and much to her annoyance, Sirius leant back in his chair, idly doodling on his piece.

As Lily began the second half of her writing, Sirius nudged her. She tutted and continued, trying to ignore him, so he nudged her again. 'Psst.'

'What!?' she hissed.

'You've done it wrong,' he said nonchalantly.

'Shut up.'

'Just saying.'

Lily tried to ignore him again and continued, Sirius just shrugged his shoulders.

It irritated her how quickly he gave up, and she slammed her quill down in frustration, before facing him.

'How exactly have I done it wrong?'

He reached for her parchment, but she kept her hand firmly on it.

'May I?' he asked, and she relented her grip on the paper.

He read it quickly, and pointed out a couple of her sentences.

'Here. The caster of the charm should think that the other person's mind is blank, not have a blank mind of their own.'

Lily looked confused for a second, Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Look, if I cast it on you, I can't make my mind go blank, otherwise I'm not projecting anything to you. I have to project to you, that your mind is blank. That way your mind deletes its own memories, rather than me deleting them. Much more powerful, much more stable.'

'That's not what Flitwick said.'

'It is, he just said it a little backwards.'

'So, now you know more than the teachers?'

'No, but he won't clarify it because he'll explain it further on the memory charm lesson, but this ties in with it.'

'So then it's not wrong?' mused Lily.

'Well, that depends on your outlook in life.'

'Typical,' snorted Lily.

'It's right now, but it's not the best. So it depends whether you want to be right, or the best.'

'They're the same thing.'

'They're not even close, Evans.'

'I bet Potter doesn't think so.'

'What?' said Sirius angrily.

'You and him were arguing over something that you did. Was that the right thing or just the best thing?'

'You don't know what you're talking about, Evans,' spat Sirius, as he reclined his chair, leaving her alone.

After a few minutes, Sirius stuck his hand in the air.

'Yes, Mr. Black?' asked Professor Flitwick.

'May I be excused?' asked Sirius, bluntly.

'For what reason?'

'I'm bored.'

'Have you finished your work?'

'Yes,' lied Sirius.

'Let me see.'

Sirius looked down at his parchment full of sketches.

'Err, I thought it was just a rhetorical exercise so I vanished it.'

'Very well then, Mr. Black,' said Flitwick. 'If you did complete it, then you should be able to tell the class how to reverse a memory charm.'

'Well, the essence is to focus on a true memory within the memories and use that to recall upon the removed memories.'

'And how do you make sure the memory you focus on is a real one?'

'Perspective. It's almost impossible to make a false memory in first person, so most fake ones are from someone else's perspective.'

Professor Flitwick's upper lip stiffened, 'That's correct.'

'I know,' said Sirius cockily, as he picked up his school bag and walked out the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The moonlight sparkled off the March dew as two boys walked quietly across the grass.

'But what if -'

'- stop worrying, Peter,' said James sharply. 'I can handle Remus just fine on my own.'

'But we should ask Sirius.'

'He shouldn't need asking. He knows the drill. If he doesn't show, then that's on him as friend.'

'You aren't speaking to him.'

'As a friend to Remus. Him and I don't come into it.'

Peter opened his mouth in retort, but quickly shut it and James noticed.

'What?'

'What?' said Peter stupidly.

'You were going to say something.'

'No, I wasn't.'

'Peter …'

'Fine,' admitted Peter. 'I was going to say that Remus has forgiven him.'

'Not this again.'

'It's been weeks.'

'Remus is far too kind and forgiving of people, it's his weakness.'

'Or his strength?' added Peter.

'Rat'.

'That's not very nice.'

'No,' said James, stopping abruptly and pointing to the tree in front of them. 'You need to transform.'

'Oh, right. Yeah,' said Peter, before disappearing into the grass.

Moments later, the massive tree that swayed in the wind, stood frozen and James walked into the trunk and through the small recess hidden within.

Through the tunnel, they walked in near silence, only the scuffs of their feet in the mud and after a while the scuff of James' head hitting the ceiling.

As they neared the entrance, Peter could sense James' agitation.

'He still might show.'

'He won't. He didn't last month'

'He might.'

'He won't, Peter,' snapped James coming to a stop at the end. 'He's not coming. He's made his choice and he can live with it, but not after I beat him to a pulp for this.'

'That's not very nice,' said a voice in the darkness behind them.

Sirius shuffled into view, look very grim.

'Thought you weren't going to show,' said James.

'You thought wrong.'

'Did I?'

'Clearly,' said Sirius.

'Right, well, let's get on with it'.

'Charming', interjected a fourth voice from within the walls.

'Sorry, Remus' said James, wriggling through the hole in the wall.

'Don't worry about it.'

Remus pulled James up from the dusty floor and brushed off his shoulders like a mother would do.

'Help,' came the squeak from near their feet.

They both looked down, then back at each other smirking. Peter had got himself stuck in the gap. Grabbing an arm each they began to pull, but Peter wouldn't budge.

'Give us a hand, Sirius,' said Remus.

'Just a minute'

'A minute? What are you doing back there'

'Nofffnnn'

'What are you eating?' asked Peter, suddenly perking up.

'Just a sandwich'

'Where did you get it from'

'The whomping willow made it,' said Sirius dryly.

'Really?'

'No, Peter, not really,' sighed Sirius. 'I nipped to the Kitchens before I came here.'

'Oh,' said Peter sadly, before attempting to get free once again.

'Push, Sirius,' said James.

'I am pushing,' shouted Sirius angrily.

'Push harder!'

'I'm pushing as hard as I can, sod this'

It went quiet for a moment before something large banged against the wooden wall above Peter's back.

'Owwww,' cried Peter.

It banged again and again, until finally a Sirius' leg came crashing through the wall, loosening the gap just enough to allow Peter to be freed.

'Aaargh. HELP!' cried Sirius.

James looked through the crawl hole, to see the back of Sirius suspended upside down by his leg stuck in the wall.

James started to laugh.

'Stop laughing you git, it's not funny.'

Remus joined in laughing along with Peter, and soon even Sirius saw the funny side leaving the four of them in hysterics.

'Someone bloody let me down!' pleaded Sirius after calming down, and James relented sending Sirius sprawling to the ground.

'Smooth,' said James, watching Sirius wriggle through the hole covered in filth.

'I've been dirtier,' quipped Sirius wiggling his eyebrows, causing James and Remus to roll their eyes.

'When we fell into that pond in the Forbidden Forest?' asked Peter.

'What? No, Peter,' said Sirius sighing, brushing himself down. 'I meant, you know what, never mind. We don't have time.'

The four stared at each other in awkward silence.

'It's time, James,' said Remus.

James whipped his head to look at Remus, who nodded back.

Sirius stepped forward holding his hand out.

'I'm sorry.'

James look apprehensively at Sirius, before nodding and shaking his hand.

'Alright,' said Remus. 'Let's get on with it.'


	7. Chapter 7

Lily loved to watch students bustle around the Great Hall during her favourite time of the day, breakfast. They reminded her of ants, busying themselves, scurrying to and fro between tables.

'I hate Wednesdays,' irked Marlene, as she sat down opposite.

'From what I recall, you aren't particularly fond of the other days of the week either,' quipped Lily.

'Not true,' said Marlene, waving a fork in her direction. 'Saturdays and Sundays are my favourite days. It's just those other five that get in the way and spoil everything.'

Lily tried to hide her smile.

'Aha, little miss perfect prefect agrees!' boasted Marlene, who leaned over and prodded her with a fork. 'Maybe she is human after all.'

Lily swatted the fork away.

'I can agree that sometimes, it can feel that way.'

Marlene's fork clattered on the table and she eyed Lily suspiciously.

'What's my middle name?'

'What?' asked Lily.

'What's my middle name?'

'Magatha, why?'

'Ssshh, not so loud,' whispered Marlene.

'Then why did you ask?'

'Because I thought you were James or Sirius polyjuicing.'

'That's a tad extreme.'

'So is Lily Evans, saying she doesn't always like school. Add to the fact that Potter and Black aren't within view or earshot, and we've definitely got concerns.'

'Give it a rest,' said Lily, rolling her eyes. ' … Magatha.'

Marlene gave a dramatic gasp.

'Bitch.'

'My middle name's Juniper actually,' smiled Lily. 'Besides, Potter and Black are still not speaking to each other.'

'That won't last long.'

'No, probably not,' agreed Lily. 'But it's the last day of March, so hopefully they skip their April Fools Day this year. It causes so …. much ….'

Lily's words trailed off and her eyebrows furrowed as she stared over Marlene's shoulder towards the doors.

Marlene followed Lily's gaze to see the Marauder's gliding along busily chatting and joking like the past two months had been but a dream.

'You had to say it didn't you?' said Marlene. 'Just couldn't leave it alone for once. Now look what you've done. I guarantee I'll end up with custard in my underwear by end of classes tomorrow now, and it's all your fault.'

'Hey, it's not my fault.'

'You jinxed it, Lily,' complained Marlene. 'Honestly, I forget you're a muggleborn sometimes, and I think sometimes you forget you're a witch. Magic is real. Weird stuff happens, and 16 year old girls shouldn't say wishes out loud, because they never come true.'

'I'll just go to the library tomorrow then.'

'Oh, great idea Lily. They'll launch eggs and feathers at teachers and the headmaster, but yeah, they'll definitely be put off by some mouldy old books guarded by a vulture.'

'Good morning, Ladies,' boomed Sirius, taking the seat beside Marlene. 'You look as radiant and beautiful as ever.'

The remaining three boys took seats too, surrounding Lily and Marlene, who immediately suspected something.

'No,' said Marlene.

'We've not even -' said Sirius.

'Whatever it is, the answer's no'.

'You don't even -' tried James.

'Don't care. Last year I helped you, on the promise that you wouldn't get me, and guess what. I had to throw away my favourite bra because the custard stains wouldn't come out.'

'The red one?' asked Sirius.

'No, not the - how did you know that's my favourite?'

'Because it's my favourite too.'

'No, it wasn't the red one.'

'So, uh, where did you throw it?' asked Sirius, who quickly received a flying fork to the shoulder from Marlene.

'Pervert.'

'Guilty as charged your honour,' smiled Sirius. 'Now onto tomorrow, we just need -'

James stopped Sirius before he irritated the girls any further.

'I think what my illustrious, but ill mannered friend is trying to say here, is please.'

'You haven't asked for anything yet,' said Lily.

'We're about to, so we should start with please. Please, pretty please, with sugar on top, can you get the Hufflepuff password from McCarthy?'

'I don't think he'll-'

'Sorry, Lily,' said James, holding his hand up. 'This one's for McKinnon.'

'Why would she be able to - oh!' said Lily, a realisation upon her face. 'Really, Marlene?'

Marlene shrugged and replied.

'He's fair game.'

'They all are,' said James. 'So will you help us? I promise we'll leave you out of it.'

'You promised last year.'

'Yes, but we also said stay out the way, and you wouldn't stop following Mark Davies around.'

Lily gasped.

'Honestly, Lily,' said James, shaking his head. 'Do you even know Marlene?'

'Evidently not,' replied Lily, still shocked.

'I wasn't following him, I was-'

'We don't care,' interjected Sirius. 'Well, we do, but not really. You want to follow Davies around like a lost puppy, that's your choice, but your choice put you right in the blast zone, and unfortunately for you, you became collateral damage. Ow!'

'Not helping,' glared James, whose well placed kick caused Sirius to cry out.

'Ladies,' interjected Remus. 'We really need your help here. I dread to think what James or Sirius might do to a first year to find out the password.'

'So, you're saying if I help you, I'm actually saving some first years from being terrorised?' asked Marlene.

'To put it bluntly, yes.'

'Fine, I'll do it.'

'Attagirl,' cried Sirius, drawing a glare from Marlene.

'Why's it so important to you four?' asked Lily.

'It's a tradition,' said Remus. 'And we aren't ones for breaking tradition.'

'You break everything else,' offered Lily.

Sirius and James laughed in agreement.

'Fair point,' said Remus. 'We've got to go, things to do, people to see.'

'People to do - Ow!' cried Sirius, as Remus slapped him on the head.

'Do you ever shut up?' asked Remus tiredly.

'Honestly, bunch of prudes the lot of you. Well, not you McKinnon,' said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Come on,' said Remus, grabbing Sirius' collar and dragging him away from the table.

As the four of them reached the door, James turned, remembering something and jogged back to the girls.

'What now, Potter?'

'Erm, so, tomorrow, the library might not be the safest place to be.'

'Fine, we'll just stay in the Common Room.'

James looked down, shuffling his feet.

'Yeah, about that.'

'Oh, for god's sake.'

'Sorry,' offered James, lamely. 'It might be a good time to visit Hagrid though.'

'For six hours?' said Lily, exasperated.

'Hmm, good point,' said James, pondering. 'Ah, take this, you'll be completely free from interruption.'

He pulled out a key from his robes.

'It's for the changing rooms at the Quidditch pitch.'

'Ew,' said Lily.

'What? They've been cleaned,' said James.

Lily took the key.

James bounced from one foot to the other expectantly.

'What?' she asked.

'What?'

'What are you waiting for?'

'A thank you?' he said.

'I'd get comfortable, you'll be there a while. Like forever.'

'Forever's nothing.'

'Go away, James.'

James gasped.

'You called me, James,' he said, gleefully.

'Would you prefer Jane?'

'I'd prefer boyfriend.'

'I'd prefer you to have one too. Can't you and Sirius make it official and elope to Madagascar.'

'You'd miss seeing my beach body.'

'The only way I'd like to see your beach body, is if it were washing up on shore.'

James grinned.

'Fantasizing about my death, is still fantasizing about me.'

Lily nearly let a smile appear on her lips, but pursed them instead.

'You never stop do you?'

'I'm Gryffindor,' said James proudly.

'You mean "a" Gryffindor. You're a Gryffindor.'

'Gryffindor's a state of mind Lily. You're either Gryffindor or you're not, there's no singularity about it.'

'That literally makes no sense.'

'If it make no sense to you, maybe you're not Gryffindor,' he teased.

'I am a Gryffindor, idiot.'

'But not _Gryffindor.'_

'I give up.'

'See,' triumphed James. 'You'd never give up if you were Gryffindor.'

'Bravery doesn't mean never giving in.'

'Of course it does.'

'Not if you can see the fights unwinnable. There's nothing brave about that.'

'What?' spluttered James. 'That's the most noble and courageous thing you can do.'

'How so?' asked Lily.

'Because,' said James, staring into her eyes. 'Not being able to win, doesn't mean it's not worth fighting for.'

Lily couldn't muster a response, so James turned and left, smiling to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The hallway outside the Great Hall was alive with nervous energy, as the fifth year students lined up awaiting entry.

At the end of the lines, three boys were listening to a fourth.

' …. And then Prongs slips on the water, goes sliding into MacDonald, who very nearly falls, but fortunately, a brave knight in shining armour was there to catch her.'

Peter, James and Remus couldn't help but roll their eyes.

'Almost as if it was intricately planned …..' said Remus, eyeing Sirius warily.

'What can I say?' shrugged Sirius. 'I have a talent for ruption.'

'That doesn't mean what you think it does.'

'What do I think it means?'

'I have absolutely no idea,' said Remus. 'But I know you. What you think you think is right, is more often than not wrong.'

'Well, if disruption is wrecking everything to stop something, then ruption must be wrecking everything to start something.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but caught himself.

'It's times like these I wonder if you're actually intelligent or just plain lucky.'

'Can't it be both?' whined Sirius. 'I'm lucky to be so handsome, have such amazing friends, and I'm also exceptionally intelligent.'

A scoff from behind them, cause all four boys to whip round to see Snape slowly approaching.

'What's the matter Snape, worried about me beating you on your favourite subject, The Darky Warky Arts again?' smirked Sirius, causing a few students to laugh.

'I was in hospital.'

'So?'

'You put me there.'

'I'm sure whatever I did was perfectly justified.'

'You locked my legs and pushed me downstairs.'

'I refer you to my previous statement.'

The students laughed again.

Snape smirked.

'Besides, the only way you'll beat me this time, is if this test is on werewolves.'

The four boys went quiet, Remus in particular, looked pale and rigid.

'I don't seem to know as much as you four on that subject.'

James' face began to redden and he reached for his wand -

'What's going on here?'

James froze with his hand in his robes and turned to see Lily Evans.

'Nothing, Evans,' said James. 'I was just reaching for a handkerchief to wipe up all the grease Snivellus is dripping all over the floor.'

The students laughed, including Lily friends by her side, but Lily herself, just pursed her lips.

'Grow up, Potter. The exam's starting.'

With that, she brushed past them towards the now opening doors.

Snape smirked and followed the crowd in.

CANON: ***SNAPE CALLS LILY A MUDBLOOD***

Later that evening, James was moodily staring out the window at the sunset, whilst Sirius and Peter played an over exuberant game of Exploding Snap that was destined to irritate Remus as he read on the couch next to them.

James' head whipped around to the sound of the portrait opening, but he was disappointed to see a gaggle of second year's traipse through it.

'For God's sake,' exclaimed Sirius. 'You're giving me heart palpitations with this, just go and get the bloody map from upstairs and find her.'

James considered this for a moment.

'I can't. What happens if she comes in when I'm upstairs, then I'll have to wait until morning. You go and get it.'

'I'm not even going to dignify that suggestion with a response,' said Sirius, turning up his nose.

'Peter, you go.'

'I'm not a slave.'

'Silence slave!' shouted Sirius, in an over-the-top pompous voice. 'How dare you speak to your Master like that. I'll have you whipped for insubordination'

'That's not the word you're looking for,' said Remus, exasperatedly from behind his book.

'Then what I am thinking about?'

'That's a question I truly never want to know the answer to.'

Peter and James laughed as Sirius frowned.

James laughter died as Lily stormed through the portrait hole. He jumped up and shouted after her, but she was already away up the stairs.

'Oh, cheers Padfoot.'

'How was _that_ my fault?'

'Because,' stalled James, searching for words, 'if you were clever, like me, you'd have known the right word to use was refute.'

'I'll have you whipped for refute?' said Sirius. 'That doesn't work'.

'It's better than insubordination.'

'In what way is that better?'

'Repudiation' interjected Remus in a monotous tone.

James and Sirius paused, looking at Remus and then back at each other.

'Repudiation,' they said together, nodding.

'Mary!' shouted James, noticing her descending the stairs out of the corner of his eye and startling most of the common room in the process. ]

James bounded over to meet her at the bottom step.

'Where's Lily?'

'You know where she is. Upstairs. You chased her up.'

'I didn't chase her.'

Mary raised an eyebrow.

'Ok, but I'm trying to apologise.'

'Why?'

'Because …'

'You don't even know why you're apologising do you?'

'Well, I might have been a little harsh to her.'

'To her?' laughed Mary. 'Merlin, James. You're hopeless.'

'Well, I'd like to think I'm-'

'You don't get it, do you?' said Mary, cutting him off. 'You want to prove Lily wrong about you?'

'Yeah.'

'Then stop proving her right.'

Mary patted him on the shoulder and walked past, leaving him dumbstruck, looking up at the empty staircase.

A few moments later, he slouched up the boys staircase out of view from his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hogwarts train steamed through the countryside at a rapid pace. Most of its carriages and corridor's bore bedlam, with the uncontainable excitement of a full summer of not school infecting the student body. Inside one particular carriage, four students were more solemn that most. Mainly owing to the fact, three of them were asleep, leaving James to ponder whilst looking out of the window at the blurry fields and trees.

Last night had been particularly challenging, with Remus in his werewolf state more agitated than normal, and it had taken its toll on himself and Sirius.

Remus looked palid and seemingly cold, as he tried to wrap his arms around himself. James not wanting to disturb him, conjured a blanket and wrapped it around Remus, who seemed immediately thankful of it.

James sat back down and let his focus wander looking out of the window. If he hadn't he might have noticed the thoughtful look he was receiving from Lily Evans, stood at the door of the carriage, having seen the last few seconds of James's actions.

She turned and walked back to her carriage, deep in thought, completing forgetting her original intentions of her journey, until she arrived back to her friends.

'Where is it?' asked Marlene, as LIly entered.

'What?' said Lily, snapping out of her reverie. 'Oh, shit. Sorry, I got distracted.'

'By what?'

'No one,' lied Lily quickly.

'I didn't say by who, I said by what. So, it means it was someone and you're lying.'

Lily sat down across from her and got a book out.

'Look, can we just leave it?'

Her friends exchanged glances as Lily ignored them and began staring at her book, pretending to read.

She had gone to check on Remus, having not seen him since early yesterday morning and knowing the full moon was last night, she wanted to assure herself of his well being.

She wasn't supposed to see the caring touch from James, which she thought of unexpected at the time, but it was rather common knowledge that the four boys in that carriage were borderline inseparable.

It infuriated her more than anyone could possibly, including herself, fathom, that James could be so considerate and caring towards his friends, yet at the same time, be so spiteful, vengeant, and occasionally bigotted against others. He always seemed to take it too far, particularly with Severus, who despite her best persuasions, could never resist rising to James' challenges.

Severus. That name again. She could barely come to think of it, yet when considering James, it was inevitable, the bitterness of their feud since first year. She wasn't stupid enough to be ignorant of the fact their disliking of each other was over the others liking of her, but those two certainly were stupid enough to not realise that both of them never stood a chance under any circumstances, as long as they considered themselves rivals to a supposed prize, namely herself.

She snapped her book closed in disgust, startling her friends.

'Sorry.'

'You look happy,' said Mary.

'It's nothing, just…..'

'If it's about James or Snape, you can save yourself some time, we've heard it all before, Lily.'

'Let her vent if she needs,' said Marlene. 'Although I'd much prefer her to do it via some snogging.'

The girls laughed, but Lily frowned.

'It's not that kind of frustration.'

'Then you're not snogging properly.'

The girls laughed again, and even Lily let slip a smile.

'Why don't you find some nice muggle boys over the summer and get some practice in, Lily?' quipped Mary.

Lily's face dropped as it dawned on her, that she would have no one to hang out with this summer, now she had ended her friendship with Severus.

'What's wrong?' asked Marlene.

'I've spent the last seven summers with Severus. Just going to be weird.'

'Well, I'm not giving you any sympathy, because I've been telling to drop him for the last five of those years.'

'Yes, but usually in favour of giving James a chance, which is not happening,' Lily pointed out..

'I'm not going to try and persuade you Lily, but a little advice for moving forward. There are four types of boys in this world. Good boys, like Remus. Bad boys, like Sirius, and good boys, that try too hard to be a bad boy, like James. One day you'll see you had James all wrong.

'What was the fourth type?' asked Mary.

'Evil gits, like Snape.'

Lily looked affronted.

'Don't bother trying to defend him, Lily. That ship has well and truly sailed.'

Lily looked down defeated, picking at the hem of her skirt, but eventually acknowledging the truth at last with a nod.

'James is a good boy?' asked Mary.

'Oh, please. Of course, he is. He just tries to act like Sirius, because he sees the effect Sirius has on us, but he can't walk the walk like Sirius can.'

'You'd know all about that,' giggled Mary.

'Sirius maybe a lot of things, but he's honest about what he wants, and girls like that. That's what makes a bad boy so appealing, they aren't going to lie about their feelings to try and get in your knickers, they'll just come out and say they want to. It's oddly refreshing.'

'I think Sirius isn't all bad, he caught me from falling a few weeks ago. That was rather chivalrous.'

'You mean when he threw James into you, on the wet floor he intentionally poured water on, so that unsuspecting girls like yourself would need rescuing when they fell?' asked Lily.

'I didn't know that,' admitted Mary.

'Sometimes, a bad boy is still an act,' said Lily.

'Who cares, it felt good at the time didn't it?' asked Mary nonchalantly.

Mary nodded and giggled sharing a laugh with Marlene.

Lily shook her head in disbelief.

'Honestly.'


	10. Chapter 10

The midsummer sun baked the pavement, beaten by the footsteps of passers by. On one of the tables outside the cafe, cooled by the shade, sixteen year old Lily Evans sat waiting for her mug of tea to cool. Indulging herself in her favourite book, she let her imagination drown out the noise of the passing traffic.

Stirring her tea, she missed the stares from a handsome teenager who walked by her table and into the cafe. She wouldn't miss him the second time though, as moments later he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.

Taller than her, with rimmed glasses and a mess of jet black hair, she recognised him instantly. A boy in her year at school. A boy who incessantly made it his mission in life to annoy, pester and beguile her at every opportunity. A boy who asked her out at least once a week in the last school term. A boy who lost her the best friend she'd had since childhood.

Although that wasn't technically correct, and she knew it, she much preferred to apportion the blame directly at the James Potter's feet. So she did.

'No,' spat Lily.

'I haven't even said anything,' protested James.

'Well, the answer's still no and if you wouldn't mind; you're ruining my day'.

James pondered her words

'Sorry.'

'What?' said Lily, snapping her book shut.

'Sorry,' repeated James. 'It isn't a question, so the answer can't be "No". It's a statement. A truth. Unquestionable and indomitable.'

'But rejectable,' said Lily, 'as apologies can only be offered, never forced. So 'No' actually was the answer.'

'Actually,' said James, not helping himself, 'apology comes from the Latin, apologia, which means "a speech in my defence", so it's neither offered or forced.' This left Lily momentarily speechless.

'How the bloody hell do you know Latin?' she finally managed, 'and how the hell did you find me?'.

'Well, one of those answers is, unfortunately, a less thrilling tale than I'd care to admit,' said James. 'But if you really must know, most pureblood families know Latin, as it's used in the family crests,' added James upon seeing Lily's raised eyebrow.

'And finding you was trickier than I thought it would be. I had to use every inch of my skill, wits, knowledge, determination and -' boasted James.

'- You got Sirius to ask Mary? -'

'- I got Sirius to ask Mary,' admitted James.

'Traitor,' she muttered under her breath.

'I wouldn't blame Mary, Sirius is far too persuasive for his own good. Six weeks he's been at mine and he's already got my parents wrapped around his little finger' smiled James.

Lily calculated the few weeks since they left school, 'He didn't go home?'

'Oh yeah' beamed James, 'lasted a whole three days before he had to run away. He lives with me now!' James said the last bit with so much pride, it nearly burst from within him. Lily couldn't help but admire it. It was widely known that Sirius disliked his family, but she didn't realise it was to the extent of him having to leave home.

'Well I'm glad you two have finally found love, but underage secret lovers living together will be a front page scandal. Especially from such prominent families as yourselves' she jested.

James laughed, 'Oh you have no idea. Moony said exactly the same thing'.

Lily smiled at the mention of Remus, her fellow prefect and the only member of the self styled "Marauder's" she could tolerate for an extended period. Peter also fell under the same branch, but mainly due to the fact you'd constantly forget he was there.

'How is Remus?' asked Lily.

James shrugged, 'Dunno, not seen him yet. Me and Sirius are going for a visit on Saturday.'

Lily nodded. Saturday was the full moon, just three days from now.

'Well, I hope he feels better soon'.

James looked at her full of curiosity.

'I didn't say he was ill?'.

Lily gave nothing away.

'No, you didn't. But I know why you're going on Saturday of all days. His furry little problem as you so eloquently put it. So I know he'll be feeling terrible on Sunday.'

James eyes widened as she revealed their secret. He quickly glanced around at the other patrons, hoping they weren't listening in.

He leant forward, looking furious, 'Have you told anyone?'.

Lily wasn't expecting the level of intensity in his look, and was momentarily taken aback.

'No!'

'No-one?'

'No, not a soul'

'Good' finished James.

He took a deep breath and relaxed back into his chair, 'How long have you known?'

'Since Christmas,' said Lily, 'I went to the Hospital Wing to drop off a message from Professor McGonagall and he wasn't there. I already suspected but that was the confirmation.'

'He doesn't know you know?'

'No.'

'Good. I'd like to keep it that way,' proposed James, 'for the time being at least.'

Lily look perturbed. James sensed her curiosity.

'Snape knows'.

'He doesn't, but he thinks it' said Lily.

'Nah, he knows,' dismissed James. 'That's where Remus goes every month, the tunnel at the end of the Whomping Willow.'

Lily covered her mouth with her hand to mute her gasp of shock.

'He saw him.'

'Yep,' grimaced James. 'Remus didn't speak for nearly a week when he found out and then I spent the next two weeks convincing him to stay at Hogwarts rather than run away. If he found out anyone else knew ….'

Lily nodded in agreement. The earnestness of James' plea to spare his, and her, friend was honest. She was aching to know why he saved his enemy.

'Is _that_ why you saved him?' asked Lily.

'Snape?' said James coldly.

'Yes.'

'Honestly, I don't know,' admitted James looking away from her, as if almost ashamed of himself. 'I'd like to think I would have saved him, even if it wasn't Remus down there, but I don't think that I could say for sure.'

'You really hate him don't you?'

James shook his head dismissively.

'I pity him,' said James. 'I don't hate him, just what he stands for. It's the foundation of what Slytherin house is built on, the idea that power makes you a better person.'

'It doesn't?' asked Lily.

'No, not at all,' remonstrated James. 'Look at Dumbledore, he's the greatest Wizard in the world. Not because of what he can do, but because of who he is. Power only makes you powerful, which in turn makes you fear losing it.'

Lily leaned into her chair, contemplating James' words.

'I think Voldemort might disagree with you there,' smiled Lily finally.

James laughed.

'Yeah, I suspect you're right,' he said, 'as always.'

They slipped into an uneasy silence, only broken for a few minutes by the chinkling of their tea cups on their saucers.

'How did your OWL's go?' asked Lily. She usually held her nerve and waited until someone else told her James' results. She would never admit it but she relished the competition between herself, James and Sirius as the best student in the year; despite the fact that both the boys never seemed to even try, they still managed to beat her in some subjects.

'Oh, you know,' said James cockily, 'They're still letting me back in next year. You?'

'Nine O's' said Lily; trying not to sound too pleased with herself.

James laughed.

'No surprises there then,' he said, 'although, me and Sirius were shocked we got an E in potions. You know, considering we guessed for the most part.'

This time it was Lily's turn to laugh. Both James and Sirius were notorious in her Potions class for introducing random ingredients to their potion's as means to alleviate boredom, including a memorable time where Sirius added Boomslang Skin to a Confusion Concoction which instantly vaporized his cauldron and the table it was on.

'Definitely a surprise,' said Lily, making James smile. 'How many O's did you get then?'

James rolled his eyes at her relentless inquisitiveness.

'I got the five I wanted,' he said, ticking them off on his fingers, 'Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense, Herbology and Transfiguration. Also scraped a pass in Muggle Studies, but I was only taking that to help Sirius get an O'.

Lily looked questioningly at James for his last bit.

'It's the only subject he really cares about,' he explained. 'Sirius likes to piss his parents off by acing Muggle Studies, so I thought I'd help him and also it's pretty boring waiting around for him to finish.'

'So you're not actually taking it for a serious reason?'

James smiled giddily and Lily tried to catch herself before he did.

'No -'

'- that is a Sirius reason!' exclaimed James, joyously.

Lily sighed in defeat.

'No, but seriously I usually spend most of my summers in the Muggle side of London, so I'm fairly clued up'.

Lily eyed him suspiciously.

'That's not a brag,' said James, holding his hands up.

'If you hear hooves, you think horse,' said Lily.

'It's not - wait what?'

'Hooves,' said Lily, this time slower as if James had never heard the word before.

'Yeah, I got that bit,' said James, rolling his eyes.

'When you hear hooves, you automatically assume it's a horse'

'Well, yeah'

'Could be a Zebra. Or a Donkey. Or a Camel.' explained Lily.

James sat back, staring at Lily. His eyes narrowed as if surveying her, wondering on his next move.

'Occam's razor says that the simplest explanations are usually the best,' countered James.

'I forget you're suspiciously intelligent,' said Lily warily.

'Was that a compliment, Miss Evans?' laughed James.

'I like to think it's still an insult,' said Lily, 'your intelligence manifests itself with ill intent.' James laughed even louder to this.

'Oh, definitely a compliment.'

Lily let out of a low chuckle that was music to James' ears.

'I still need to apologise,' said James.

Lily hated this about him. He would never be consistent, he could say something nice and then a minute late be horrible and vice versa. He couldn't just let them have a normal conversation for just a few seconds.

'I thought you already had,' replied Lily coolly.

'You didn't accept'

'-You said I didn't need to-'

'-You don't,' said James, 'but I'd like you to anyway.'

She could see he meant it, in his eyes but she wouldn't let him off lightly. Lily waited, letting him squirm under her expectancy.

'What if I don't?' asked Lily.

'Then I'll apologise everyday until you do,' said James.

'As well as asking me out everyday? I don't think you'll have much time for schoolwork then!'

'Yeah' said James, abashed. 'Don't think I'll be asking you out so much this year.'

Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Not through choice, I suppose,' said James glumly. 'Remus may have threatened me with violence if I continued.'

'You're scared of Remus?' asked Lily.

'Don't be fooled by the books. He's nearly as scary as you!'

'I'm scary?'

'Terrifying' said James. 'A tempest with the intelligence to match the ferocity. What's not to be scared of.'

James could sense Lily's downheartedness, despite his jovial intention.

'Oh don't worry, you've got plenty of good things going for you too. Brilliant, kind, friendly and breathtakingly beautiful.'

Lily eyed him suspiciously again.

'Sorry, couldn't help it,' said James.

Inwardly, Lily was smiling. For all his annoying habits, James never minced his words.

'Anyway,' drawled James. 'Back to my apology. You need to accept it.'

'Or else?' queried Lily.

'Well, imagine if you don't and then so as to not annoy you further, I stop trying in classes to make you feel better when you beat me. But then you don't need to try as much because you're already beating me so your grades start coming down and then I have to try less to keep you beating me and then you don't need as good grades even more and then all of a sudden neither of us end up being the best.'

'Assuming Sirius decides to stop trying also,' reasoned Lily.

'Yeah, he genuinely only does it to annoy McGonagall,' said James shrugging.

Lily pursed her lips in annoyance.

'So I have to accept your apology to maintain my own intelligence?'

James nodded solemnly.

'I'm afraid so.'

'I'll accept your apology on one condition,' she offered. 'You tell me how you and Sirius pass every test without even trying.'

James eyed her warily.

'I dunno,' said James. 'That's asking alot.'

'Fine,' dismissed Lily.

'Fine,' said James. 'We study. There.'

'That's it, you study?' said Lily.

James nodded.

'You expect me to believe that, don't you?'

James nodded again.

'When? You lot don't even read!'

'We did,' said James smugly. 'Well in the first couple of years at least anyway, needed to figure out how to conjure some pranks and most of them actually require more advanced magic than you think.'

'I'm not going to compliment you.'

'Fair enough, deserve it, I suppose.'

'I don't believe you, by the way.'

'Oh, I know,' smiled James. 'But only because you're on the straight and narrow.'

Lily pursed her lips.

'I'll explain, ok?"

Lily nodded.

'Remember the prank we played at Christmas? With the exploding puddings?'

Lily did, as they had managed to make every single pudding levitate simultaneously and explode, drenching the entire Great Hall in cake and custard.

'Well, you probably think that was pretty easy, don't you?'

'I wouldn't say easy, but it was hardly spectacular magic.'

James smiled condescendingly at her, it irked her when he did that.

'But you didn't consider the timing, because the food was created by House Elves meant that we couldn't just charm the food. We couldn't do the plates either because that could have gone off too early and we'd just have everyone covered in gravy. Not nearly as appealing.'

James lounged back into his chair, looking every inch like a criminal mastermind revealing his plan of global domination to a captured, but soon to escape spy.

'Nor could we do it in the hall,' he continued. 'We had to also be victims of it, else we'd arouse suspicion.'

'Everyone knew it was you,' said Lily. 'Sirius even took a bow.'

'Not the point. Focus!' snapped James, playfully. 'Anyway, we eventually had to create a delayed action Vacuum charm, that would only affect the pudding from above and only directly above a pudding. We didn't need any flying goblets again.

James smiled, reminiscing over a previous caper he had pulled off.

'Anyway, we researched it for months, managed to tweak the vacuum charm to react to the desert plates themselves. Took us nearly a week to actually cast all the charms in the hall.'

'A week?'

'Yeah, we worked shifts,' said James, glumly. 'Remus likes it, but he's just weird.'

'He's not weird,'

'It's OK,' said James sympathetically. 'But, he is though.'

Lily laughed in spite of herself.

'Well, I never knew just how much planning and thought you put into them. I just assume you guys were making it up as you go along.'

'We do generally, to be fair,' said James. 'But now and again, we like to make a statement.'

Lily nodded her head in agreement, true to his word, they did on occasion, make a statement as he put it.

'So,' said James.

'So?'

'Do you accept?'

'What?'

'My apology, do you accept it?'

'Fine,' said Lily.

'Fine what?'

'I accept your apology.'

'There we go,' said James. 'Wasn't that hard was it?'

'Yes,' snapped Lily, making James laugh.

He took a sip of his drink and lingered with putting it back down, 'So.'

'So, what?'

'So, with you accepting my apology and me not asking you out, then maybe we could be friends this year.'

'I don't think so.'

'That's not a no,' said James hopefully.

Lily tried to retort, but James cut her off.

'Never mind, I'll take it,' he continued, standing from his chair, 'Enjoy the rest of your summer Lily, but you know, don't spend too much time in the sun.'

Lily looked puzzled, so James just shrugged.

'I like your freckles,' he added and walked off, leaving Lily more than a little shell shocked, and typically that was always the way she felt after an encounter with James, but somehow this was different. Or he more to the point, he was different. Almost like he knew his own ego, and was pitting himself against it.


	11. Chapter 11

Steam filled the air as students and families bustled along Platform 9 ¾, all trying to keep a sort of vague control of a mob seemingly mixed between the youth and desperation to board the train and those older students trying everything to extend their summer holiday as long as possible.

Two handsome boys, dragging their cases, walked down the platform as it slowly began to clear, garnering plenty of attention from students, mainly girls, as they did.

Down the platform, Remus chatted politely with Mary, Lily and Marlene.

'I visited them for a few days, but I didn't want to intrude. Plus I think Mrs P had enough on her plate with James and Sirius there full-time.'

'So, it's true, they kicked him out?' asked Marlene.

'Sirius walked out, but the Black's need to save face, they can't have their own son disrespecting them.'

'Poor Sirius,' said Mary.

'Are you kidding me? He loves it. He calls himself the white sheep of the family now and James is over the moon.'

'Doesn't surprise me,' quipped Lily. 'The pair of them are more in love with each other than any couple of Hogwarts.'

'Oh, you have no idea,' smirked Remus, causing the girls to giggle.

'Moony!' came a cry from nearby.

Remus barely managed to turn towards its origin before he was tackled by a flying blur and crashed to the ground. James grinned at Lily, who he swore blushed as he walked over and dragged Sirius off the top of him, before helping Remus back up to his feet.

'Sorry about that, bit over excited,' said Sirius, brushing himself down. 'Haven't seen you in aaaaages.'

'We literally spent all day together in Diagon Alley yesterday, and the day before,' said Remus, making sure his shoulder was still working. 'In fact, the only day we haven't spent time together in the last week was Friday and that's because you met that muggle girl from the day before.'

Sirius shrugged and picked his case up.

'Felt like longer,' said Sirius, before turning and nodding to the girls. 'Ladies.'

Remus shook his head, but couldn't quite keep the smile off his face.

'Come on, let's get on board,' said James. 'You seen Pete?'

'No, he's always late though isn't he.'

'Probably can't fit through the entrance,' shrugged Sirius, eyeing up a particularly good looking brunette stood a few feet away.

'See you three at Hogwarts,' said Remus politely.

The three boys jumped on board and grabbed their usual compartment, Sirius lounging on one side leaving James and Remus to sit on the other.

'So, find any good looking wifwolves on your travels?'

'I literally don't know what that means,' said Remus not even bothering to look up from his book.

'Wifwolf. A female werewolf.'

'They're just called werewolves, like me.'

'Wer is Old English for man. Wif is Old English for woman. Ergo, a man is a werewolf, a female is a wifwolf.'

'It's implausible for you to be correct, but I simply don't know and don't care about Old English enough to be sure you're wrong.'

'That's because I'm right,' smiled Sirius.

'I highly doubt that.'

'Well, then -'

'Can we talk about something else?' interrupted James, decidedly bored.

'Go on then,' urged Sirius. 'But if you say Quidditch, I'm going to turn your balls into bludgers.'

James racked his brains, Remus even put his book down waiting for James to speak, before deciding it was futile and carried on reading.

'I got nothing,' he admitted lamely.

'Lily,' said Sirius.

'I thought you guys were sick of me talking about her.'

'We are, but I meant she's still there on the platform ' said Sirius, sitting up pointing out of the window, before letting out a low whistle and leaning back and allowing James to peek. 'And she got _hot_.'

'What do you mean? She's always been hot!' said James annoyed.

'Yeah, sort of cute in a hold your hand kind of way, which is fine for you two soppy gits,' said Sirius. 'But now, my my, she's filled out well.'

James slapped Sirius on the chest.

'Hey, watch it.'

'What? I thought there was nothing going on with you two anymore.'

'There isn't.'

'Then she's fair game as far as I'm concerned,' said Sirius, lying back down on the bench.

James' faced became slowly redder as Sirius ignored him. Remus looked worriedly at James expecting an outburst, until Sirius slowly turned his head back with a cheesy grin on his face.

'You're such a prick,' said James shaking his head.

'You love me, really.'

'We really don't.'

'As if I, Sirius of the great and noble House of Black, would ever scorn a fellow pureblood within the realms of romance.'

'You literally spend all day doing that,' quipped Remus.

'Yes, but not to my best friend,' remonstrated Sirius.

'It's fine,' said James, reclining back into the seat. 'She's free to date whoever she wants.'

'Are you kidding me?' scoffed Sirius. 'There's no way you give up now, she's going to have every man and his dog after her now. You need to redouble your efforts.'

'I don't think I can,' said James.

'Of course, you can. Just follow my lead.'

'James,' said Remus quietly and slowly. 'How many times have any of Sirius' ideas worked on Lily?'

'None,' admitted James.

'Hey, that's not true,' replied Sirius. 'What about the time you spiked the pepper up potion you were brewing, causing it to burn yours and hers shirts, so you had to both leave to change and ended up taking advantage of your scantily clad states in an empty classroom?'

James looked confused. Remus just shook his head.

'That was you and Cathy Bamford.'

'Oh, yeah,' said Sirius, remembering and putting a big smile on his face. 'Cathy Bamford. By god, she knew what she was doing. Whatever happened to her?'

'She was in four of our six classes last year.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. She sat in front of you in Transfiguration.'

'The blonde?'

'Brunette. She literally spends most of the lesson turning back staring at you.'

'Ah, pigtails and braces?'

'Yes.'

Sirius shivered.

'What was I thinking?'

'A question not even Merlin could answer, but we haven't got enough time to reminisce about your conquests. We'll be at Hogwarts in ten hours.'

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows stupidly.

'Thanks.'

'Wasn't a compliment.'

'Impossible not to take it as one though.'

Remus just shook his head and turned back to James.

'See, how on earth could any normal, fully functioning woman think _that_ would be good company?'

'Hey!'

'Good point,' agreed James.

'Lily's different to all the other girls, she's not stupid,' said Remus.

'I've dated plenty of intelligent girls.'

'She wants someone to be attracted to her personality.'

'I've dated plenty of girls with personality.'

Remus and James both turned to give pointed looks to Sirius, who realised that he'd held his hands out in front of his chest, confusing personality with a more physical attribute.

'Point taken,' he admitted.

'Just show her the real you. The kind, caring, friend who's loyal to a fault, intelligent and a leader.'

'Oh, god you're gonna make me sick,' said Sirius holding his stomach.

'Well then, you won't be wanting anything from the trolley in a bit will you?' asked Remus, slyly.

'I'm sick not dead,' quipped Sirius rolling his eyes, before whipping his head to the door.

Lily Evans was looking in, she turned away and looked to walk back up the carriage, before being unceremoniously shoved back to the door. Letting out a heavy sigh, she yanked the door open and stepped in.

'Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full.'

Sirius looked at James, who was desperately trying to keep calm and without breaking eye contact, spoke slowly and clearly at him.

'No, it won't be a problem. Grab a seat.'

'Thanks.'

Sirius shuffled over, to let Lily and Marlene sit down, whilst Remus nudged into James to allow Mary to sit down too.

The six sat in silence, until Mary decided to break the ice.

'So, how was everyone's summer?'

'Fantastic,' shouted Sirius. 'Absolutely spiffing. Best summer ever. We've been playing Quidditch everyday, swimming in the pool, chasing muggle girls in town and the food …'

He sighed dramatically.

' … you should see the food. Mrs P and Tilly cook gourmet banquet's like they're making beans on toast. We've had steak, and chicken, and lasagne, and pasta, and bacon, and lamb, and turkey, and -'

'We get it Sirius,' interrupted Remus.

'I haven't even got to the desserts!'

'Think you could do with laying off the puddings for a while,' smiled James.

'Listen here,' said Sirius. 'Just because you're all skin and bones, doesn't mean I'm fat because I eat an extra bowl of ice cream or two.'

'Per day?'

The girls and Remus giggled, Sirius got to his feet and whipped off his t-shirt, to show a well built torso that could be described as anything but fat. Lily and Remus both rolled their eyes, whilst Mary's and Marlene's eyes both widened and stayed fixed on the stomach of Sirius.

'Push-ups challenge. Now.'

'Not this again,' said James, leaning back into his seat and shaking his head.

'Why not? Afraid?'

'Because it's stupid.'

'Only if you lose, which you will,' said Sirus triumphantly.

'I don't think - ow!' squealed Lily, as Marlene nipped her waist stopping her from finishing her sentence.

'Don't spoil it,' she whispered menacingly into Lily's ear.

Remus eyed the two girls suspiciously, but let it go.

'Sirius put your shirt back on.'

'Never!' he shouted. 'My name has been besmirched, and as a pureblood, I demand this challenge to restore my honour.'

'But you hate your name,' said Remus. 'And being a pureblood.'

Sirius shot Remus a glare.

'And you have no honour,' said Lily.

'Because my name has been besmirched,' sighed Sirius. 'I demand retribution for this besmirchment.'

'Can you stop saying besmirched?' pleaded James. 'It sounds weird.'

'Besmirched. Besmirched. Besmirched.'

'Fine, whatever,' said James, looking out the window. 'Just stop talking.'

Sirius swept his arms at everyone's legs in a grand gesture.

'Clear the floor, please Ladies.'

Remus coughed into his hands.

'And Remus,' added Sirius before continuing to mutter to himself. 'Honestly, such a baby.'

Sirius limbered up, swinging his arms wildly before dropping into a push up position.

'As many as you can in one minute,' said Sirius. 'Remus, on the clock please.'

Remus shook his wrists and studied his watch.

'Three, two, one, Go!'

Sirius began doing push-ups at an impressive pace, counting them outloud to himself. Until he got into the high forties, when his pace began to slacken alarmingly.

'sixty-six, sixty-seven, sixty-…eight,' winced Sirius, with his arms straight before going down again. 'sixty -'

'Time,' said Remus bluntly.

'Sixty-nine,'

'Sixty-eight.'

'I'd already started it so I'm entitled to finish,' argued Sirius, getting back to his feet.

Remus looked at James, who shrugged.

'Fine, sixty-nine.'

'My favourite number,' said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows.

'For Merlin's sake, put your shit back on,' said Lily, not looking.

Sirius did so, and then leant back proudly, a wide smile on his face.

'The floor is yours, Lord Potter.'

James dropped quickly and did a solitary push up.

'One. There we go, you win.'

'Ah ah ah,' said Sirius in a sing-song voice. 'That's cheating.'

'How is it cheating, if it means you win?'

'It's uncompetitive.'

'So?'

'I'm not beating you unless you compete.'

'I didn't want to compete in the first place. You win. Leave it.'

'Fine, I'll leave it,' said Sirius, smiling evilly. 'But for the next two years, I'll remind you every single day that you lost because you're too chicken.'

'Fine,' said James darkly.

'Every day,' whispered Sirius dramatically. 'Every morning, every afternoon and evening. Every night, I'll break into your room and leave rose petals on your bed spelling out _chicken.'_

'It will wear off eventually.'

'When have you ever known Sirius to get bored of doing something to annoy someone?' asked Remus, looking pointedly at Sirius.

James thought long and hard.

'I could kick you out.'

'We both know your mother would kick you out of your own house, before she ever kicked me out.'

Lily leaned forward.

'I highly doubt that.'

'No, he's right,' said James. 'She loves him more.'

Sirius turned around and childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

'You could kill him?' asked Marlene. 'I would.'

'We'd still have the mother problem,' said James, standing up. 'Fine, let's get on with it.'

James dropped to the floor, ready.

'Err, shirts off, said Sirius.

'I'm not taking-'

James was stopped by Sirius's squawking noises.

He dropped to his knees and stared at his best friend.

'Really?'

Sirius began to flap his arms and squawk.

James huffed and turned to Remus who just shrugged in acceptance. James whipped off his shirt, and readied himself in a flash. Far too quick to notice a sharp intake of breath from Lily, who stared at his very athletic figure for a fraction longer than decent.

'Ready. Go.' said Remus and James began rapidly at his attempt.

James was easily quicker than Sirius and was soon up to the mid forties without any signs of slowing down.

'Sixty-eight, sixty-nine.'

'Heh heh,' giggled Sirius, garnering annoyed glances from the girls.

' … Ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two.'

'Time.'

James sprang back to his chair and shoved on his shirt.

'Happy?' he stared at Sirius.

'Not really,' said Sirius, shrugging. 'But rules are rules. I accept my besmirching.'

He sat back and James noticed a mischievous glint in his eye, something that he would have to question him on later.

'Well,' started Lily. 'Now that, that's over, I'm going for a walk. Maybe when I come back there'll be a little less testosterone in here.'

'We'll come too,' said Mary, grabbing Marlene up off her seat and the three girls left, sliding the door quietly shut.

'What the hell are you playing at?' spat James.

'See, Remus,' said Sirius ignoring James. 'This is how bad it is.'

'Worse than we thought,' agreed Remus.

'I'm right here you know!'

'Drastic times call for drastic measures,' offered Sirius.

'It's for his own good,' said Remus sadly.

'Can someone please tell me -,' James was cut off by Remus hand over his mouth.

'If you'd stop talking for just one minute.'

'You're hopeless,' said Sirius. 'Utterly hopeless, devoid of all chance. Except for one.'

'Us,' said Remus.

'I don't understand.'

Sirius rolled his eyes and leant back.

'Exactly. You're so rubbish at this, that me and Remus have decided to take charge of you and Lily, so we don't have to spend the next two years watching you mess things up.'

'When did you?'

'Yesterday when you were staring at brooms in Diagon Alley,' said Sirius.

'I wasn't staring at-'

'We had an entire conversation about you, stood right next you.'

'Oh,' offered James, lamely.

'So, I'm going to do my best to make you look a viable option for Lily, a sacrificial lamb if you will, and Remus is going to make sure you don't stuff it up.'

James' eyes flitted to the floor where he had just done push-ups, then back to Sirius and back to the floor once more.

'So that's why-'

'Of course!' laughed Sirius. 'Sixty-nine push-ups? What do you take me for? I can do that one handed.'

'It made you look the reasonable one, and because you still didn't want to do it, until I butted in, makes it seem like you had no choice,' explained Remus.

'I didn't, I just wanted to shut him up.'

'Exactly, but if we'd had told you it was a chance to impress Lily, you'd have done it in a heartbeat,' said Remus.

'And bragged about it,' added Sirius.

'And bragged about it.'

James looked to retort, but couldn't find one.

'See,' laughed Sirius, the plans working already.

'Except Lily isn't impressed by me doing push ups,' said James, sulking.'

'No, but she will be impressed that you didn't show off,' said Remus.

'And doing it shirtless wasn't a negative. No matter how hard she tries to deny it, she's attracted to you and she hasn't seen you in a month, so it's always worth reminding her,' said Sirius.

'Right, okay,' said James. 'I'm still not entirely happy, that you guys tried to take control of me without my permission.'

Sirius just shrugged and leaned back on the seat, so James looked to Remus for assurance but Remus shrugged too.

The boys fell into an easy silence where James began doodling in a book, Remus contented himself with merely reading one and Sirius just lazed back resting his eyes until Mary opened the door and led Marlene then Lily in.

Mary and Marlene sat beside Sirius, leaving a slightly horrified Lily to sit on the only seat left which was in between Remus and James. She glared daggers at her two friends as she reluctantly took her place, whilst James jammed himself close to the window to leave her plenty of room.

'Sooo, this is cosy,' smirked Sirius. 'Almost as cosy as Prongs and Lilypad at that cafe during the summer.'

Marlene and Mary gasped, but Lily rolled her eyes.

'I told you guys about it,' said Lily exasperated, 'and despite whatever Potter has said, we were not, at any time, cosy.'

'James didn't say anything,' smiled Sirius. 'I was there. I saw.'

'You followed us?' cried James.

'Yeah,' said Sirius blasely.

'I didn't see you,' said Lily.

'Because I didn't want you to,' replied Sirius as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'What kind of Marauder would I be if I couldn't even hide in a crowd?'

'Peter,' said Remus, causing Sirius to laugh idiotically.

'Good one, Remus.'

'No, Peter came to the door but walked past,' replied Remus pointing to the empty corridor.

Sirius got up and checked the corridor, seemingly nonplussed when he returned.

'How can someone so fat be so hard to find?' said Sirius, shaking his head as he sat back down.

'We've talked about this, Sirius,' said Remus.

'No, you talked and I refused to listen. There's a difference.'

Remus opened his mouth again, to speak, but simply shook his head, gave up and continued reading his book.


	12. Chapter 12

The sixth year Gryffindor's exited the Transfiguration classroom one late September afternoon. Lily and her friends headed for the grounds when they were accosted by Sirius.

'Evans! Wait up!,' came his shout, as he barged through a throng of first years

'What do you want, Sirius?'

'Common room. Tonight. 7pm. Surprise birthday party for James. You three in?'

Marlene and Mary both nodded in agreement, but Lily had a look of confusion on her face.

'His birthday is in March.'

'Yeah, I know,' replied Sirius confidently.

'In fact, it's the 24th today,' stated Lily. 'Which means it's actually still closer to his last birthday than it is his next one.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Sirius slowly, as if explaining to a child.

'So, why are you throwing him a party now?'

'He'd be expecting it on his birthday, wouldn't be a surprise would it?' said Sirius shaking his head. 'Honestly, woman. Think.'

Lily just stared at him.

'You're an idiot.'

Sirius move to leave, before turning back.

'Oh, and by the way, you're on distraction duties,' said Sirius, rather politely. 'He needs to be nowhere near the common room from 6pm until 7pm.'

Lily put her hands on her hips and spoke without thinking about who she was talking to.

'And how exactly am I going to distract him for an hour?'

Sirius slowly brought his gaze down to her chest then back up to her face.

'Do you really want me to answer that?'

It took Lily a second to realise what he meant, before grabbing her robes and pulling them tighter, despite the fact there was nothing on show.

'Just ask him for help in Transfiguration.'

'I don't need help transfig-'

'I bloody know that,' said Sirius before turning and walking away muttering under his breath about the complexities of the females of Hogwarts.

Lily shared a confused look with her friends before walking away bemused at the oddities of the Gryffindor males. 

Later that night, Lily found out just how odd they really were.

She spent an hour letting James explain something she already knew, but found it fascinating that he could explain it to her better than McGonagall herself. Not that she'd ever admit that to James, or the Professor, but she couldn't deny the boy was gifted in the subject and, oddly, she thought, he would make an excellent teacher.

'Perhaps that's why he's such a good Quidditch captain?' she wondered as they walked back in ominous silence.

'Acquisitio,' said James, breaking Lily's thoughts.

It took her a moment to realise they were standing outside the common room, waiting for the Fat Lady's portrait to swing open.

'Oh, I forgot my book,' said Lily, sprinting back off to the Library, leaving James to enter alone.

Lily, in fact, stopped just around the corner, to listen to boisterous cheers as James entered his party. She gave it a minute, before heading back and entering the fray herself.

Sirius had clearly already started drinking, judging by the volume of his voice and Remus' overly stern looks, and was seemingly hell bent on making everyone else catch up to him as he generously poured cups of an unknown substance for people. Peter was next to him, guarding a table rammed full of food and desserts.

Lily found her friends and was handed a drink by Marlene, which she was more than happy to find tasted quite pleasant, though she suspected that was a ploy to conceal it's true amount of alcohol.

Whilst her friends talked and she pretended to be interest, Lily watched James from out of the corner of her eye as he milled around the room talking to students, both young and old alike. It was one of James' weirdly redeeming characteristics, that he could be just at ease talking with a First Year as he could a Seventh Year or Professor.

Lily hated to admit that she was secretly impressed by his earnest apology during the summer and since then his actions had not been any less reserved, he had barely spoken to her let alone annoyed her. She allowed herself to consider he just might be capable of change.

'Lily,' said Marlene's voice snapping her out of her thoughts. 'You with us?'

'Yeah,' replied Lily, realising all her friends were looking at her.

'You seemed awfully distracted by something.'

'Or someone …,' Mary added, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Just making sure no one was doing anything they shouldn't be,' lied Lily coolly.

'We were saying about Hogsmeade. Do you know when the first visit will be?' asked Marlene.

'Four weeks.'

'Excellent,' said Marlene, looking across the room. 'Well, I better start hinting to McAvoy then.'

With that, she left the group and headed over to a bunch of boys standing close to the punch table.

'God, I wish I had her confidence,' muttered Mary.

'I wish I had her legs,' copied Lily.

'I wish I had her boobs,' said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Sirius eyeing up Marlene.

'In my hands,' he shrugged.

'Yes, we got that,' sniped Lily.

'Weren't you just over by the punch?' asked Mary.

'Yep, but it seems to have kick started everyone now, so this dashing knight is now free to regale lovely ladies like yourselves with tales of bravery, courage and heroic feats of awesomeness.'

Lily arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

'Obviously, when I say ladies like yourselves, I don't actually mean you two.'

'Oh, really?' said Lily.

'Well, yeah. MacDonald and I are related by some cousin or something, and there's far too much inbreeding with my family tree as it is.'

'Ewwwww,' said both girls together.

'And you,' smiled Sirius, turning to Lily. 'Well, there's little chance of that.'

'None,'

'Not none,' Sirius reasoned.

'Believe me, Sirius,' said Lily, her voice even. 'None.'

'Believe me, Lily,' he replied. 'You're far too good of a person, that if for whatever reason, we had to repopulate the world, you'd be duty bound, as a good citizen, to undertake the task at hand. So, it may be only a 0.0000001% chance, but there's still a chance.'

Lily opened her mouth, but couldn't find a justifiable response.

'See,' said Sirius, smugly. 'Hey, Prongs.'

Lily turned to see James sidle up next to them, a glass of something in his hand.

'He's not bothering you is he?'

'Oh, like you wouldn't believe,' laughed Lily. 'But he's harmless.'

'Hey,' shouted Sirius.

'So, that was rather sneaky of you earlier in the library,' said James.

'You have sneaky friends,' Lily replied. 'Especially, this one.'

Sirius shrugged.

'I take that as a compliment.'

As the four of them fell into an awkward silence, James shot Sirius at look that said exactly what he meant, and Sirius got the hint pretty quickly.

'Hey, Mary,' said Sirius, slinging his arm around her shoulders to lead her off elsewhere. 'Come try this punch.'

'I've got a cup.'

'Yeah, but I've added a little something extra in this one.'

With that Sirius and Mary departed, leaving James and Lily both waiting for each other to speak.

James broke the ice first.

'So, I needed to talk to you.'

Lily arched an eyebrow.

'Nothing, bad,' said James defensively, before frowning. 'I think.'

Lily smiled, allowing James to breathe a little easier and he cast a look over his shoulder to where Remus was politely talking to a seventh year who was clearly besotted with him, without him realising.

'It's about Remus.'

'Are you gossiping, James Potter?' gasped Lily.

James gave her an easy smile.

'You wish.'

'They'd make a great couple,' said Lily nodding over at them.

'Remus won't date. Anyone. You know what he's like.'

'A good person, that anyone would be foolish to think anything else of?'

'That sort of brings me on to what I wanted to talk to you about.'

James took a deep breath.

'Remus says that your he's down to patrol with you on the 28th, which is the night of …..' James stopped, looked around and leaned in close to he ear.

'You know, his thing.'

'I'm aware,' said Lily trying not to blush as James increased the distance between them back to normal.

'Since you know, he doesn't have to make excuses but still feels a certain level of guilt for lying about it last year.'

'He wasn't lying, said Lily. 'He was …. omitting the truth.'

'His words, not mine,' agreed James. 'That said, he has requested permission for me to replace him on patrol whenever "the need arises".'

Lily eyed him suspiciously.

James put his hands up, defensively.

'Hey, it's either me, Sirius or Peter.'

Lily looked around the room.

Sirius had conveniently led Mary off to a darkened corner of the room, where they sat with Remus, as Sirius told a wild story judging by his hand gestures. Although, Mary wouldn't know as she spent a large part of it batting her eyes at Remus.

Peter was on the other side of the room, sat on a chair with another full plate of food, crumbs negligently falling down his shirt.

'Marvellous,' sighed Lily.

'Come on, it'll be fun.'

Lily scowled.

'I meant your definition of fun, not mine, obviously.'

'You think I'm boring?'

'I think patrol is boring,' said James. 'I think you're …. It doesn't matter.'

'Go on,' challenged Lily. 'Finish your sentence.'

James gulped.

'I think you're… constrained.'

'Constrained?' fretted Lily.

'I think you want perfection so badly, that you're willing to stay your course irrespective of what's ahead of you.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

'Not necessarily, but one seldom knows the right path until they've travelled the wrong one.'

'Dumbledore said that at the opening feast in our second year.'

'You sound surprised.'

'Well in those days, you were remarkably…. unconstrained, so I'm surprised you were even paying attention.'

'Well, Sirius and Peter were arguing over whether the beef or chicken was better that night, whilst Remus was reading a charms book. You and Marlene were sat next to him, chatting about your week in France, you had your …'

James stopped himself, tried to look away.

'My what?' asked Lily.

'Your hair down,' said James shyly. 'I always like that.'

Lily smiled despite herself.

'Thanks,' she said. 'And you replacing Remus is fine, as long as you behave.'

'Yes, ma'am,' said James, straightening his back and saluting.

Lily laughed, and James thought his heart was about to explode right out of his chest.


End file.
